A Real Vampire Meets The Cullens
by writermuziklover
Summary: A vampire wakes up all alone, not knowing if there are other vampires besides himself. He then decides that there was only one vampire: himself. He reads about Twilight, and decides to see if the Cullens were real. Will he find love? R&R!
1. An Expectation

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. It is Stephenie Meyer's property.**

**Note: Just so you know, the new character here is named David. Enjoy!**

**DPOV**

I had just closed the book and laid it on the table; _Twilight_ was its title. It was book about others of my kind, the vampires.

I looked around the small apartment of mine. It was empty, only me, a motionless, cold vampire seated on the couch. I was thinking that I should see if there really _are_ others like me.

The moment I woke up into a vampire a hundred years ago, I was alone. I had to endure all the temptations by myself, unlike that lucky Jasper. He had two pairs of strong arms of strong men, two faces of beautiful women, and one sweet smelling human to help him control himself, as the book stated. But I succeeded; I lived a hundred years on animals' blood, never killing an innocent life.

Maybe I should see if these characters are true. Well, there's no harm in trying. And besides, I wouldn't leave anyone here.

So, it was decided, I would leave later midnight. I'm guessing it would just take about two to three hours, or less, since I'm just in Portland, Oregon; and Forks is in Washington, it's just near for me. Well, since I didn't have a shiny silver Volvo like the other sparkly vampire, I'm going to have to run.

I twirled my hand around, putting some things into my backpack. Well, just so you know, it's my special power, I could make things move. Actually, with that special power, I looked more like a wizard than a vampire.

When everything I needed was in the bag, I leaned back on the couch and relaxed.

Actually, it wasn't the first time I thought about visiting Forks if there _were_ vampires like me. I thought about it so many times as I read the book. I wondered about so many things about the book.

Will Bella smell just as sweet as the book said? Oh, and what about those werewolves? And since I had just decided on going to Forks, will Alice be able to see me coming? And that mind-reading guy, Edward, he'll know what's up of course. The Volturi, how come I never heard of them? Oh, right, I was all _alone_.

I still sat motionless, staring blankly at the table. I figured I should do something while waiting for midnight. What, do you think I'll go out running from Portland, Oregon to Forks, Washington with all those people around?

I grabbed another book, reading as time passed by. Sometimes, it's hard when you can't sleep, you know. When you're waiting for a certain time to come, you can't sleep to make time move faster.

At 11 o'clock, I was itching to get outside.

Finally, at exactly 12 o'clock, I grabbed my backpack and ran outside.

I didn't care about the things around me. I knew I needed to have a motive to keep me running. All I thought about was family. If I would find the Cullens, I wouldn't have to be alone. I would be with a family that will love me.

But a warning jumped into my head, what if they aren't real. I mean, of course, _I_ am real. What if the characters, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice, aren't? I knew it would just break my heart, again. For about fifty years I was looking for a family, or someone I could be with. But no, none was to be found. I decided that I must be the only one in the world.

Just as I had planned, I arrived at Forks after two hours. It was just 2 am in the morning, and I was sure everyone was still in bed.

And just in case, I hunted on my way. I still didn't want to blow my cover, of course.

I slowed down and walked through the town. How am I supposed to know where Bella's house was? I figured I should look for the police station, and ask there. If I'm lucky, I might even meet her father.

I looked around the motionless town, and after a few minutes, I saw the brightly lit police station. I felt a bit of nervousness and eagerness.

**APOV**

He was here; the lonely vampire looking for a loving family. I could see that he was so eager to finally find a family of his own kind, but he had doubts, he still wasn't sure if we were real.

I knew I had to tell the others, but I also knew that Edward was poking around my mind right now.

"Got that right," he suddenly said in a voice above a whisper. "Where is he now?"

_He just arrived._

"Good, let's go tell the others now," he said.

_No, I know another FUN way to tell the others._

"Oh, no," he said. He already knew what I was thinking of course.

_Ha-ha, oh yes. IMs. Go and tell everyone to jump on their computers, NOW._

He sighed, but followed anyway. I quickly jumped to my bed and turned on my laptop. Then, I entered the chat room.

**THE SCREEN NAMES ;)**

SparklingPsychic: Edward

ShoppingPixie: Alice

CuddleBear: Emmett

SoothingMind: Jasper

BeautyGem: Rosalie

SweetVampire: Bella

Ruh-nezzie: Nessie

Beowulf: Jacob

DoctorofTemptation: Carlisle

LovingVamp: Esme

_LovingVamp has logged on._

_DoctorofTemptation has logged on._

_Beowulf has logged on._

_Ruh-nezzie has logged on._

_CuddleBear has logged on._

_SweetVampire has logged on._

_SoothingMind has logged on._

_BeautyGem has logged on._

ShoppingPixie: Hey guys!

SparklingPsychic: What the heck are those kinds of screen names?

CuddleBear: What?

SparklingPsychic: CuddleBear? SoothingMind? DoctorofTemptation?

CuddleBear: What's wrong with that? It sounds…

BeautyGem: Very cute Emmett.

CuddleBear: See, she likes it.

BeautyGem: I didn't say I liked it.

SweetVampire: Hi Edward!

SparklingPsychic: Hello, love.

DoctorofTemptation: What was Alice going to tell us?

ShoppingPixie: Oh, right. Here it goes.

I saw another vampire; he read a book about us. He decided to come here and see if everything he read was true. When he woke up as a vampire, he was all alone. He didn't know who transformed him. He looked for others like us for fifty years, but he didn't find anyone. He doesn't even know about the Volturi. He's hoping everything in _Twilight_ is true. And I think we should welcome him to our family.

Beowulf: Another bloodsucking leech?

Ruh-nezzie: Jake, please.

DoctorofTemptation: That's very good. We will indeed welcome him to our family.

BeautyGem: But our family's getting bigger, 7 vampires, one human-turned-vampire, one half-vampire half-human, and one werewolf. Well, Jacob isn't really a part of our family but he's always here!

LovingVamp: Well, the more the merrier!

CuddleBear: Oh, and I get to battle with someone else! Besides my little psychic brother who always cheats.

SparklingPsychic: I do not.

CuddleBear: Yes, you do.

SoothingMind: Hey, you two, cut it out.

SparklingPsychic: Fine.

CuddleBear: Fine.

SweetVampire: Let's get ready and wait for him. Where is he now Alice?

ShoppingPixie: He's on his way to the police station to ask where your house is Bella.

LovingVamp: Then let's go and meet him.

DoctorofTemptation: No, let's let him look for us.

ShoppingPixie: Ok, I'm out!

_ShoppingPixie has logged off._

SoothingMind: Bye.

_SoothingMind has logged off._

SparklingPsychic: How polite Jasper was; giving out his opinions, speaking up. That was really nice of him.

SweetVampire: Ugh. Renesmee, where are you?

Beowulf: Bells, she's fine. You're so protective.

SweetVampire: If I'm protective, what kind of adjective would be right to describe Edward?!

Ruh-nezzie: Mom, please. I'll see you later. We'll all meet the new vamp. See ya!

_Ruh-nezzie has logged off._

_Beowulf has logged off._

_CuddleBear has logged off._

_BeautyGem has logged off._

SparklingPsychic: Well, we're all alone.

SweetVampire: And I'm sitting in my room, wondering where in the world you are!

SparklingPsychic: I'm hunting. Here in Portland. I rested for a bit.

SweetVampire: Why didn't you tell me?

SparklingPsychic: I did.

SweetVampire: Oh. Ok then, I'll see you later. Toodles!

_SweetVampire has logged off._

SparklingPsychic: Why can't they just say goodbye?

_SparklingPsychic has logged off._

**DPOV**

The police station was just meters away. I walked up to it bravely.

"What can I do for you?" a cop asked.

"Um, can you give me directions to Bella Swan's house?" I answered.

"Bella Swan?" he repeated. He turned to another cop and asked him, "Isn't that Chief Swan's daughter?" The other cop nodded.

He turned to me again. "Bella is already living with the Cullens after she married. They live in a house a bit far from here. Just follow the road, you'll see the house in no time."

"Thank you," I said with a bright smile.

I became full of hope. The Cullens are real. A vampire family, just out there, was waiting for me.

I started to run. I ran faster, full of motivation. I was about to see others like me, vampires.


	2. Meetings

**I forgot to say that this is my first FanFiction, so please review! Special thanks to Carlie C. for giving me my very first review, and also to those who subscribed. Review!!! ;)**

**Note: Just like David, I haven't fully read Breaking Dawn yet, so please excuse some errors about it. Thanks! ;)**

**DPOV**

My heart was full of joy as I went on my way. Finally, I would meet others who would understand me, others like me.

In a minute, I saw a brightly lit house. It has to be the Cullens' house. Correction, it _is_ the Cullens' house. I walked to the door slowly, and prepared to knock. But before my fist was even touching the door, it flew open.

There, I saw a pixie-like lady, with black, short, spiky hair. This had to be Alice.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. Come in, make yourself at home," she said cheerfully, moving to the side.

She led me to the living room, where everyone else was there; Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Jacob, and another cute 17 year-old. Wait a minute, who the heck is she?

Carlisle stood up and gave me a handshake, "I'm Carlisle. You are?"

"Uh, I, I'm David," I answered with stammering. I still can't believe I'm with other vampires.

Suddenly, Edward stood up with Bella's hand in his. "Well, believe it. We're all one kind, except for Jake of course."

Wha-? Oh, right, the mind reader.

"Got that right. So, um, anyway, this is Renesmee, but just call her Nessie, my daughter," he said, introducing the 17 year-old.

I never knew they had a daughter.

"That's because you just read the first book, she comes in the fourth book," he answered my silent statement.

_I've heard of it, but I don't know much about it. Breaking Dawn, right?_ I asked him the question directly from my mind. Somehow, he didn't respond. He looked at Bella.

"Please," he said pleadingly to her.

"It's not right to poke in others' minds," she said. I looked at both of them with curious eyes.

"Oh, right, you haven't read the fourth book," Edward said just as Emmett appeared at my side.

"Hey dude, how's it going?" he said, patting my back strong enough that could make normal people break most of their bones. "Oh, and welcome to the family," he said with a wink. "And of course, here's my lovely wife," he said, scooping up Rosalie in his arms. I gave a weak smile as I watched Rosalie struggle to get free from Emmett's grasp.

Suddenly, Jasper went to me and offered a formal handshake. "I'm Jasper."

"Nice meeting you," I replied.

"We're all so glad you came. I'm Esme. You can treat us all like your own family," said the lovely woman as she came to me to give me a warm hug. I've never felt this loved in my entire life. I never even felt being loved by someone.

"Why don't you tell us more about yourself?" he said as he, Bella, and Nessie sat down. He must've read my thoughts. He nodded. I knew it.

"Wonderful idea," Carlisle said. "Please have a seat." I eagerly sat beside Nessie, and across from my seat was Carlisle and Esme.

"So, tell us about your life," Alice said as she took a seat beside Jasper.

"Well, I was 18 when I was turned into a vampire in London. I never knew who did it to me. I didn't know anything about my past. I was left all alone. I guess whoever changed me is now dead. I knew that I shouldn't kill innocent lives, so I faced all temptations alone –" unlike Jasper. Edward almost smiled.

"Finally, I got control of myself. I went to school like normal people. I did everything normally. But there was still a big hole in my heart. I didn't have the number one thing people had, a family. Then, I stopped going to school. I was never loved by anyone. I didn't have a friend. I was all alone. My whole life was like a dark night sky without even one star. But now, everything has changed," I explained.

"Well, now you have a big family that will love you," Esme told me.

"Yeah, a big family with one big man that you'll love to wrestle with," Emmett added.

"Thanks so much for your consideration. Don't worry, I'll see to it that I won't be a burden to you," I told them.

"You shouldn't worry about a thing. We're all one family now," Esme said.

"Right, and since you haven't read the fourth book yet, why don't we tell you the story ourselves?" Carlisle suggested.

"Yeah, straight from the vampires' mouths," Emmett said with an evil grin. Rosalie looked at him with disgust.

"Anyway, Bella and I got married and Nessie was born," Edward started. "She also has a power."

Suddenly, Nessie turned to me and put her hand on my face. I saw pictures in my mind. They showed Nessie when she was still a baby, and how she grew up so fast. Then, other vampires were suddenly in the pictures. Suddenly, there were the Volturi. When I saw that picture, she released my face and faced front.

"Well that made the long story short," Emmett joked.

"She can show others pictures?" I asked if I was right.

"Her memory," Bella corrected.

"Ah," I said with a nod.

"Bella was turned into a vampire, too," Edward continued. My eyes widened as I looked at Bella. She nodded at me.

"Does she have powers, too?" I asked.

"Yeah. She can shield minds from attacks that target the mind. That's why when you asked something in your mind a while ago, and I didn't hear you, it's because she shielded you," Edward explained.

"How about you? What's your power?" Alice suddenly asked.

I smiled and raised my finger. I pointed it towards a book and I made it float in the air. Carlisle smiled and so did Esme.

"That is _so_ cool!" Emmett yelled.

"Whoa. I'm sorry to say this out loud, but you look more like a wizard than a vampire," Nessie said.

I laughed. "I know that."

"So anyway, why don't we go and get some games going?" Emmett suggested eagerly.

"You boys go ahead, we're going shopping to get some clothes for David," Alice said as she stood up and pulled Rosalie to her feet.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I have my own clothes," I objected.

"Well, as long as you're living with us, you _need_ new clothes. Now let's go," Alice said as she and Rosalie went to the door before I could even reply. "Bella, you're coming with us."

Bella smiled at Edward, and to the others, then, went to follow the two girls.

"Now, let's go and have some fun," Emmett said with another evil grin as he stood up.

"Alright, you boys go while I prepare David's room," Esme said as she went out.

"I'm going to the hospital, I'll be back tonight. You boys have fun, I'll see you later," Carlisle said as he went out the house.

"Alright, let's get the games going," Emmett said as he headed out the door, with Jasper and Edward followed him.

**BPOV**

"Well, he seems nice," I remarked as we headed to the mall.

"Yeah, but seriously, the family's getting really big," Rosalie said. "But on the bright side, Emmett found another playmate." We all laughed.

"But he really had so many centuries of darkness. I'm glad we've given him hope," Alice added.

"Alice, I know you have this excuse–buying some clothes for David–to by _yourself_ new clothes, too," I said.

"Well, part of it _is_ true," Alice admitted.

"Well that's a shocker," Rosalie teased.

"Please, let's just focus on shopping," Alice said.

So, by the next hour, the three of us were already carrying several bags on each hand. Well, Rosalie and I were carrying David's clothes. Alice was carrying _her _clothes. She'd been babbling on and on about the sale she found as we went home.

I just ignored her and thought about running into Edward's arms again, and watching Nessie with Jake.

When we got back, I quickly dropped the bags and jumped into Edward on the couch. "So, what happened?" I asked.

"We had fun, really. It seemed that Emmett and David have so much in common," he said. Emmett and David were actually playing chess on the floor. Jasper just observed.

"How were you?" Edward asked me.

"Well, it was good. Of course, Alice bought some things for herself, too," I told him. He snorted. "Where's Nessie, by the way?"

Edward sighed. "Out with Jake again."

"Hey, she's a girl. She can handle herself. And she's not just a girl, she's a vampire," I told him.

"Correction, _half_ vampire," Jasper spoke up.

"Thank you Jasper, that really helps," Edward said sarcastically.

"But, I have to admit, Nessie and Jake look like smaller versions of you before," Emmett spoke up.

"Fine," Edward muttered.

**APOV**

I knew I was going to see another vision. But of course, Edward was going to be there, poking around my head. I had to talk to Bella. I wanted it to be a surprise, whatever the vision was.

"Please shield my thoughts from Edward," I whispered to Bella. Good thing Edward was watching David and Emmett play chess. And maybe he's even listening to their thoughts. He didn't even notice me.

Bella nodded. She stared at something far away.

Then, I saw it. A girl, a strange girl, was going to visit Forks. She wasn't just a girl, she's a vampire. Another vampire. She was going to meet David. I saw the way David was going to feel for her.

"Bella, you're so pressured," Jasper suddenly said.

"Really?" she asked. She looked like she had just been hypnotized.

"Sorry," I whispered to her. She was pressured on what I asked her to do.

"It's alright. Do I need to continue?" she whispered back as Edward made his way to Bella. I shook my head.

I already knew what the vision was about. David was going to fall in love.


End file.
